A Bond
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Is it true that a brother is a best friend for life? Yes, he is supposed to be someone you can trust & be sure that he'll never let you down. An example is of the Winchester boys. Dean POV.


**Summary: Is it true that a brother is a best friend for life? Yes, he is supposed to be someone you can trust & be sure that he'll never let you down. An example is of the Winchester boys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only write fan fiction for it.**

**Dean POV**

What does my lil' brother mean to me? Why do I put up with all his crap? 'Cause he puts up with mine. Why am I willing to die than rather let anything happen to him? 'Cause he'd do the same for me. Mostly it's all because he's my brother.

He's legally an adult, but to me he'll always be my Sammy. He'll always be the kid that I'd be left home alone with, taking care of him while our dad would be out hunting demons.

We Winchesters haven't exactly lived normal lives, considering that we chase after all kinds of demons. I know that I'm not the most easy person to be around all the time but Sam is the only one who can understand what it's like.

I hate it that I can't pull my brother away from the kind of living we currently have. I wish that he could've had the chance to finish his education and make something of himself in the real world. I wish that our mom hadn't died. I wish that Jess was still alive so that Sam could have someone to take care of him and love him.

I'm the older brother. I'm supposed to take care of Sam. He's literally all I've got left in this world. I'm nothing without him and maybe he knows this, maybe he doesn't. I'm not the kind of guy who puts all his emotions out onto the table and discuss 'em. Its almost like an unsaid rule that guys with younger sisters are the only ones who have the right to beat up whoever breaks their hearts, but that rule applies to me in a different way. Yeah, I don't have a sister but I have a little brother. Whoever tries to hurt him, I'll kill 'em with my bare hands. Well, at least I'd try to!

Sigh. I wish that our lives could've been different from what they are, I've got many regrets but I don't regret that my brother and I have jobs that help make this world a safer place.

Most of the time, I feel like kickin' Sammy's ass 'cuz he gets hell annoying but secretly, I don't mind his silly behaviour. I only mind it when he gets all sentimental, dramatic and stuff, y'know when he wants to sacrifice 'imself to save me or someone else. That's when I get really pissed. Ugh. I hate it when he acts like that…

Well, whatever…

Anyway, what I'm tryin' to say here is that Sam is my lil' bro. You hurt him, I'll hurt you. You threaten him and I'll make sure it's the last thing that you do. You make fun of him, I'll laugh with you but when you're not looking, I'll spike your food with dead roaches.

Yeah… yeah… call me immature but I won't mind. I'm not that sorta dude who cries over every small problem in his life.

But the only time I get really angry is when someone says something 'bout Sammy. I know that I don't appreciate him as much as I should and that I've failed on numerous occasions when others were counting on me but so far, I've never failed where Sam is concerned.

We've got this weird brotherly bond which I've gotta admit, is creepy. We're in sync with each others' thoughts (not always, but sometimes). After mom died and dad wouldn't be home, it'd only be Sam and me; he's throw a tantrum or two but it was never something I couldn't manage. However now that he's gotten older, thanks to all the kind spirits, he doesn't fight over who should get the box of apple juice or orange juice.

He's the only one I can trust and I'm probably the only one he can trust. Jeez, I'm getting' sappy here. Shit… what's the deal with the water accumulating in my eyes. No freaking way, I ain't crying. No sir, Dean Winchester is a real man and real men don't cry. Then why are big lumps of salty water drippin' down my face?

OhMyGod, I'm crying. I'm crying. I'm CRYING! I gotta run to the loo and wash my face of this evidence 'cuz what would Sammy think if he saw his role model of a big brother sobbing his eyes out over how much he loves him. Uh huh, he'll laugh his freaking ass off or maybe even worse. He'll burst into tears too, sobbing hysterically and wanting to talk about feelings. Eueew, it's one thing to go over your feelings with myself but to discuss 'em with my brother… nah… that ain't happening.

Yikes. I can hear Sammy's footsteps; meaning he's on his way back to our motel room and he could possibly see me in my emotionally fragile situation. Nope. Can't let that happen. Wonder if he's found info on the dead old dude who's haunting his granddaughter's fiancé 'cause he doesn't like the guy. Or maybe he's found us a pair of twins and wants to go on a double date. I hope it's the first one because I'm itchin' to kill some ghost freak thingy.

I'm not worried 'bout anything right now as I know that whatever happens, I'll always have Sam by my side and we're stuck together for life.

**A/N: Sooo, what did y'all think of this one shot? Be honest and leave your opinion in a review. The plot is totally random but I wanted to write a Supernatural fic in which I wanted Dean to talk about how he feels about his little brother. **

**Can this fic get at least 5 reviews? Please? That's not too much to ask, is it? **

**Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed and review too! **


End file.
